otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spells and Rituals
Spells and Rituals are recitations of power that are often created, utilized and recorded by a species of supernatural creatures called witches and sorcerers. Spells are divided into two categories: Witch spells and Sorcerer spells. Known Spells and Rituals * Lock Spell: A spell to lock doors and keep a person out or in a specific location. * Perimeter Spell: A spell to know when a person enters without their permission. * Weather-forecasting spells: Spells to predict the weather. * Minor Illumination Spell: A spell to conjure a fireball. * Barrier spell: A spell to create a barrier around a specific area. * Barrier breaking spell: A spell to break a Barrier spell. * Sensing spell: A spell to sense a person's presence. * Binding spell: A spell to prevent a person from talking or moving. * Knock-back spell: A Sorcerer spell that knocks a target back a few feet with a flick of the fingers, they have been shown to work at different levels of power, sometimes only causing someone to stumble and on occasion lifting someone off their feet with the force of the spell. How powerful the spell is applied to its target relies on the power of the caster and the amount of force they choose to apply. * Confusion Spell: A spell to confuse their target. The spell always exacerbates any underlying tendency toward violence. * Calming Spell: A spell to calm a person. * Anti Confusion Spell: A spell to reverse the effects of the Confusion Spell. * Privacy Spell: A spell that allows two people to converse without being overheard. This spell is witch magic. * Killing Spell: A spell to kill someone. * Protection Spell: A spell to protect a person or location. * Healing Spell: A spell to heal injuries and wounds. * Cover Spell: '''Causes the caster to go unnoticed as long as they remain still will the spell is in effect. * '''Light-ball spell: A spell to conjure a ball of life for illumination. * Candle Extinguishing Spell: A spell to extinguish a candle. * Minor Wind-Summoning Spell: A spell to summon a mere puff of wind, barely enough to blow out a candle. * Earth Energies Summoning Spell: A spell to summon the energies of the earth. It calls on the spirits of the earth, not to perform any particular task, but simply to respond and do as they wish. It's considered a chaos spell. *'Spirits Un-conjuring spell': A spell to un-conjure spirits, causing them to vanish. This spell is a geographically limited spell. *'Ghosts Vanishing Spell': A spell to make ghosts vanish into thin air. *'Suffocation Spell': A spell to cause a person to suffocate. *'Hiccups curing spell': A spell to cure hiccups. *'Hiccups Spell': A spell to give someone hiccups. *'Dampening Spell': A spell to dampen a light or fire-based spell. *'Fog conjuring Spell': A spell to conjure fog. The caster flicks their hand and a cloud of smoke bursts from their fingertips, swirling up like a smoke screen. The spell contains components of wind and fire elemental witch spells. The spell invokes the god Boreas and is in Greek. *'Electrical energy shooting spell': A spell to shoot a bolt of electrical energy from the caster's hand. *'Light conjuring spell': A spell to conjure colored lights. *'Ice Spell': A spell with varying effects. When cast upon an object, it acts much like a beta-level ice spell, freezing it. However, if cast upon a person, it induces temporary hypothermia, rendering the target unconscious. This spell is a rare gamma-grade sorcerer spell. *'Disarming spells': Spells to disarm alarms. *'Unlock spell': A spell to unlock locks. *'General Summoning Spell': A spell to summon a being. *'Mental communication spell': A spell to mentally communicate with the living. It only works if the other party is expecting it and only if they're some distance away. History Until Medieval Europe, sorcerers could only cast small spells using hand motions, but witches taught them to enhance this power by adding other spell-casting elements - incantations, potions, magical objects, and etc. In return for these teachings, the witches asked the sorcerers to join them in a mutually advantageous covenant. When a nobleman wanted help to defeat his enemies, he'd consult a sorcerer who would take the request to the witches and together they would cast the appropriate spells. Freed from the moral restrictions imposed by Covens, sorcerers turned to stronger and darker magic. Witch spells have low, middle and high tier spells, it is incorrectly believed or assumed by many witches that the Coven got rid of the middle tier spells, without learning a middle tier spell a witch can not properly perform a high tier spell. For example to learn the suffocating spell you would first have to master the primary spell to cure hiccups and the secondary spell to cause them. The Coven had banned the top tier spells for including 'dangerous' or 'morally questionable' magic such as the suffocating spell and had lost the secondary grimoire that contained the middle spells which they were unaware were needed to learn the covens most dangerous magic to begin with. Category:Magic